Aphrodite Gilmore
Aphrodite Gilmore is main cure from Flower Maiden Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Lilac Appearance She has long dark purple hair landing just blow her shoulders tied in low ponytails, bronze skin and violet eyes wearing glasses. Her usual outfit is a purple vest, lilac skirt, and purple pumps. Her School Uniform is a pink dress shirt, magenta skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. For P.E, she wears a pink and white t-shirt, pink shorts, socks, and sneakers. For her sleepwear, she wears a purple night gown. For swimming, she wears a purple bikini. For Formal Events, she wears a purple strap dress with a hip hugging skirt and purple heels. As Cure Lilac, her hair becomes longer tying it in two pigtails turning lilac colored held by dark purple bows with flower gem clasping both of the ribbons in the middle and her eyes turn lighter wearing a purple and lilac flower petal shaped two layered shoulder pads, the waist becomes V shaped with lilac around the bottom and form a vest like design towards the sleeves with a lilac colored chest bow with Purple gem clasping the front, purple petal shaped skirt with a lilac over skirt which is longer in the back, purple wrist bands with lilac ribbons around them, purple knee length socks, and lilac and purple ankle boots. Personality She is very soft spoken her voice being compaired to as soft as a kitten's purr and can't really speak up or speak her mind and always pushed into work and never given any credit and very much a push over but soon seems to change later in the series. When a little girl, she was shy but was more out spoken and easily angered until she hurt one of her bullies badly and decided to be the way she is in hopes of not getting angry or hurting anyone again. Background She grew up in a small town in Greece loving the country but getting remarks about her hair which actually is her father's hair color but slightly brighter but when the bullying got too much she actually punched one of her bullies knocking out two of her teeth making her cry and run off and ever since has become a shy and soft spoken girl hoping never to hurt anyone and mother started home school her. A few years after her younger sister, Althea is born a storm hit the town nearly leveling it destroying the family garage, two years of scrimping and saving they were able to board a ship and got to the states to a fictional costal town, Flowervale. Becoming Cure Lilac Aphrodite is having a hard first day first being pushed around by Cerulean and her clique to misplacing her lunch to being pushed into doing the cleaning of the class but meets a girl named Rosalia helps her but when they hear screaming and saw a monster attacking the school as the girls split Rosalia helping the other students while Aphrodite split trying to find other students when two kinajou's land on her knocking her to the ground as the two argued infront of them it got the attention of the monster as Aphrodite grabbed them dodging attacks as the two yell at her to drop them and go but Aphrodite protects them ignoring the pain when a glow from one of the blows on Purple and black one glowed turning into a crown and transform into Cure Lilac who was frightened to attack running away even the other Kinajou called her a coward while the purple one hit her calling to her come back when she hears Rosalia's scream and easily kicks the monsters but and purifies it with "Joyful Blizzard!" As the flower glows turning into a half transparent girl who is a new girl much like her who worries she'll never have friends but Aphrodite explains that one day she'll have friends including her as the flower purifies and drops a white gem in her hands and flies off as she transforms back shocking Rosalia and gets both the crown and gem yanked from her by the Red and Green Kinajou saying this must be a mistake that this fraidy cat can't be a cure but the Purple Kinkajou glared giving them back to Aphordite saying she earned it by showing her courage by saving her friend while two argue the two girls are standing confused trying to figure out what's going on. Learning about the mission and gaining Rosalia as a Teammate Category:Purple Cures